Aucun mérite
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Tout ce qui ne mérite ni d'être balancé à la poubelle, ni une fanfiction à part. Mots d'ordre ? Les trois D. Défis. Drabbles. Délires. Et aussi O-S, mais bon ...
1. Bwah

**Insérez un titre ici**

Les trois D : « Défis, drabbles et délires ». (C'est aussi le nom, inventé par ma mère, du groupe de prof qui me tyrannisent en collège. Mais bon, passons.)  
On pourrait aussi mentionner One-Shot, mais ça casserait ma bonne trouvaille.  
En gros, ici vous trouverez tout ce qui ne mérite ni d'être jeté, ni d'être posté à part. Et puis, il faut dire qu'on a eu aucun mérite à écrire ça.  
Ayant une notion très vague des termes techniques touchant au noble art de la fanfiction, voici, expliqué par Chika, notre conception desdits termes suivants (Les répliques suivies de « * » sont plus ou moins véridiques):

Défi :

- T'es pas cap' d'écrire un one-shot mettant Alex Louis et Olivia Mira Armstrong … (*)  
- Facile ! (*)  
- EN COUPLE !(*)  
- Euh … Je peux essayer … (*)  
- Tut tut tut ! En insérant les mots « Pays maudit », « rouquins », « vaudoo », « ligne téléphonique » et « accordéon » dans chaque paragraphes.(*)  
- …

Drabble :

- Hé, mais c'est court pour un one-shot ! Recommence-moi ça en mettant plus de détails et de descriptions !  
- Pas grave, j'ai qu'à écrire « drabble » en haut.(*)  
- … Pas con.

Délire :

- Je sais ! Faisons un Rose/Barry the Chopper assez « angst », avec un happy-end, en song-fic sur une chanson de Claude François, rating M ?  
- Ouaaaais ! Faisons ça ! Mais d'abord je finis « La descente aux enfers de Winry Rockbell », tu sais, mon Envy/Winry. (*)

(* Véridique, je vous jure !)

Voilà pour l'avant-gout de l'esprit dérangé de Ero-Chikachu !

Maintenant, pour ne pas avoir à répéter tout comme une conne à chaque chapitre :

_Oyez oyez, bonnes gens !  
Ces torchons sont peut-être rédigés par Ero-Pikachu et Chika, mais les personnages et l'univers proviennent de l'esprit bovin, bien-aimé et béni de Hiromu Arakawa. _

Après, si il y des choses à préciser … On précisera.

Rating K+, pour le moment, mais variable.


	2. Drabble : Elexir

**Elexir**

Edward Elric regardait le liquide opaque d'un air horrifié et révulsé. Son frère Alphonse avait, quant à lui, déjà reposé son verre vide devant lui. Les yeux d'or de l'aîné, agrandis d'horreur, quittèrent son verre du regard pour se poser sur le visage de son cadet.

- Al … non. On s'était juré de ne jamais le faire … Comment as-tu pu ?

Alphonse baissa les yeux, semblait désolé sans réellement regretter.

- Pardonne-moi, grand-frère … Je … je n'ai pas toujours respecté notre serment … Je l'ai même utilisé plusieurs fois. Mais regarde-moi aujourd'hui ! Ca a payé, je suis …  
- Non, le coupa Ed hors de lui, on avait dit qu'on ne toucherait jamais à la substance du diable ! Qu'on trouverait un autre moyen ! Que …

Il s'effondra au sol, choqué par la trahison de son frère. Après tant de chemin parcouru ensemble … Winry lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Ed, il a raison. Tu devrais l'imiter. Pour devenir normal. Un humain normal. Comme Alphonse à présent.

Comme il ne disait rien, Winry fit un signe et Alphonse le maintint en immobilisant ses bras. Tandis qu'il se débattait en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas et que c'était inhumain, elle prit son verre d'un air grave et le fourra de force dans sa bouche grande ouverte.  
Edward Elric déglutit péniblement, les larmes aux yeux. Même si ça faisait grandir, il haïssait le lait.

* * *

Je venais de me rappeler que la Pierre Philosophale pouvait être un liquide ... Et puis ... Hein ? Comment ça, vous aviez deviné depuis le début ? C'était sensé être une chute, d'abord ! C'est ça, marrez-vous de ma médiocrité, en attendant ça fait pile 240 mots. Et PEF.

Écrit par Chika, personne d'autre. Peut-être Ero-Pikachu qui a bêta-lu, mais bon ...


	3. Défi : Je suis ton père

**Auteur : **Chika, sur un défi idiot de Ero-Pikachu  
**Disclaimer, rating bla bla bla.  
Note : **Les conditions tordues étaient donc "Un drabble de Envy/Sloth basé sur le premier animé, je cite, rating "T+" --'. Je serais vous, je ne lirais pas ça.

* * *

Wrath avait toujours considéré Envy comme son grand frère. Pour lui, les homonculus étaient une famille. Et évidemment, Sloth était sa « mère ». Il était alors normal qu'elle se comporte comme tel et que Envy prenne son rôle au sérieux.

Cet après-midi-là, Envy et Wrath discutaient, la « mère » étant absente.

Envy, tu penses quoi de maman ?

- Quelqu'un de charmant.  
- C'est vraiment une bonne mère !  
- Oui, elle a certaines choses de très typiquement maternelles.  
- Tu penses comme moi, alors ?  
- Ouais ouais, bonne, c'est la mot.  
- Et même si elle n'est pas vraiment humaine, elle sait plein de choses … Sur les enfants, par exemple …  
- Ah oui, en effet. Leur fabrication, aussi.  
- … Sur l'amour …  
- Appelle ça comme ça si ça t'amuse.  
- … La nature, les animaux … Enfin, tout ça, quoi !  
-Instincts animaux … Rrrrr …

Voyant l'expression incompréhensive de Wrath devant ses propos plutôt durs à comprendre pour l'âme innocente d'un enfant, Envy se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

- Tu comprendras ça quand tu seras plus grand. Je t'expliquerai, _mon fils_.

* * *

J'ai été forcée à l'écrire. Forcée. Je n'ai pas fait ça de mon plein gré. Forcée. Pas ma faute.

(230 mots à justifier auprès de Saint Pierre si je veux être admise au Paradis.)


	4. Défi : Innocence

**Qu'est donc devenue l'innocence des enfants ?**

**Auteur : **Un pur Ero-Pikachu sur un défi de Chika  
**Rating et Disclaimer et caetera  
Note : **Le prétendu "défi" était "Écris un May/Al genre enfants innocents tout ça ... Ah ouais ? Tu trouves ça facile ? Je rajoute une condition : tenir les délais." Enfants innocents ... Pédophilie, oui ... Grosse malade. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ed venait de finir sa journée. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu Al mais ce n'était pas grave, après tout ils ne se cachaient rien entre frères. Il allait rentrer dans le salon quand il entendit les voix d'Al et May à travers la porte.

- Et merde.  
- May, une petite fille de ton âge ne doit pas dire ça.  
- On est coincés.  
- Merde.

Ils avaient manifestement un problème. Depuis quand Al parlait-il vulgairement ?

- Bon, déjà on ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital ?  
- T'imagines tous les médecins autour de moi ?  
- Ouais, t'as raison.  
- Ton panda est pas trop traumatisé ?  
- Non, ça a l'air d'aller pour lui. Mais il se demande sûrement pourquoi on fait ça.

Oh mon ... C'en était trop. Toute la société devenait comme Mustang. Même son frère, même Al. Qu'était devenue l'innocence des enfants ? Il décida de stopper cette situation embarrassante et ouvrit brutalement la porte en fermant les yeux.

- Al, je sais que tu voulais retrouver ton corps pour tester des sensations humaines mais, je t'en prie, attends un peu pour celle-là !  
- HEIN ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Al qui tenait sa tête entre les mains et May dont seuls les deux pieds dépassaient.

- On essaie de récupérer le panda de May qui n'arrive plus à sortir de mon armure. Ça va ? T'es blême.  
- J-Je vais prendre un verre de lait.  
- Pourquoi cette soudaine résolution, grand frère ?  
- Comme je l'ai toujours dit, seuls les hommes comme Mustang méritent cet ultime châtiment.

* * *

Ero-Pikachu ne peut pas être punie ainsi. Elle aime le lait. Que la vie est injuste ...  
Évidemment, ce titre vaut pour Edward. A quoi pensiez-vous, bande de déviants ? Bon, ben ça vaut pour vous aussi, alors.  
(320 mots)


	5. Drabble : Les méchants ils vont en enfer

**Les méchants, ils vont en enfer ...**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating : **K  
**Disclaimer : **FullMetal ... Pfff ... et puis une citation expliquée en note de fin.  
**Note : **Désolée pour ces nombreuses personnes qui haïssent le petit bigote aux mèches.

* * *

La petite Rose Thomas avait toujours été bien élevée par feu sa mère. Elle avait appris à être agréable avec autrui, croyante, et surtout « gentille » … Terme plutôt infantile, antonyme d'un autre terme tout aussi infantile : « méchant ». Il ne faillait pas être méchante, avait dit Mme Thomas à sa fille. Parce que les méchants, ils vont en enfer … On pouvait supposer que Rose avait été marquée par la description atroce de cet endroit maudit où pourrissaient au milieu des flammes infernales les carcasses calcinées des pires pêcheurs que la terre ait portée. Ainsi, elle avait toujours fait son possible pour ne pas s'écarter du ce qui était pour elle « le bon chemin ». Et surtout, ne pas être méchante, parce que « Les méchants, ils vont en enfer ».

Un méchant, selon la vision floue et embrumée de l'esprit de Rose, c'était quelqu'un qui rejetait la croyance en sa religion, qui se fichait éperdument du sort des autres, qui poursuivait des objectifs égoïstes, qui se montrait arrogant … Etc, le concept. Le classique. Le stéréotype. L'archétype.

Cette description collait totalement à Edward Elric, ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré une fois adulte. Puis elle commença à reconsidérer sa vision du monde*, qu'elle avait de plutôt simpliste. Cette personne pouvait très bien être classée dans la catégorie « Méchants ». « Les méchants, ils vont en enfer … ». Cependant, au fond d'elle, Rose Thomas avait beau se répéter encore et encore ses leçons de catéchisme, elle savait bien que Edward n'irait pas en enfer. Il le lui avait dit. L'enfer, il l'avait déjà vu.

* * *

Quand on était petites, Ero-Pikachu m'a dit que vu que je ne disais pas ma prière avant de dormir le soir, j'irai en enfer. J'ai pleuré. J'étais jeune. T^T.  
Voilà pour l'exorcisme et la citation ... Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui : 290 mots ... Et puis, hum ... Au revoir ?


	6. Drabble : Compagnie

**Compagnie**

**Soi-disant auteur :** Chika  
**Rating : **K, pour une fois ...  
**Disclaimer : **Tout m'appartient et je touche de l'argent pour mes torchons. Traînez-moi en justice, maintenant si vous le pouvez. ==  
**Note : **Je suis misérable question productivité, en ce moment --". Vous m'excuserez, j'ai l'impression que plus personne ne poste ni ne lis en ce moment ... Peut-être que c'est parce que je fais que de la -- (**Ero-Pikachu : **Ferme-la et envoie le drabble ==)

* * *

May n'avait jamais souffert de la solitude. Elle avait beaucoup à faire, et se fichait d'être entourée ou pas. Selon elle, ça valait beaucoup mieux que de se faire coller par un chien de garde _comme certains idiots_. De tous les clans c'était le sien le plus faible. Elle travaillait beaucoup et étudiait l'élixirologie, pour laquelle elle avait un certain talent. C'est par hasard qu'un jour, sa route croisa celle d'un minuscule animal appartenant à l'espèce des pandas géants. Un spécimen peu commun, donc. La naïve petite May s'était approchée de ce bout de chou, toute apitoyée sans se douter que la petite chose possédait des dents. La suite, je ne pense pas qu'elle vaut la peine d'être racontée, vous la connaissez … Toujours était-il que May avait petit-à-petit (excusez de l'expression) découvert le fait de ne plus jamais être seule, de partager tout ce qu'elle avait etc …

Environ deux plus tard, totalement habituée, à sa petite soeur elle se demanda un beau jour à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant de rencontrer Xiao Mei.

...

Au même moment, il pleuvait à Dublith. Alphonse Elric leva se charmante frimousse de son livre et regarda à la fenêtre. Le chat qu'il avait nourri ce matin devant être trempé. Il adorerait avoir un petit compagnon. Peut-être que quand maman sera de nouveau en vie, elle le laisserait en avoir un.

* * *

Ca fait 240 mots et je vous l'accorde, jusqu'à la partie sur Al, c'est que du résumé d'histoire ... --"  
J'aimais juste bien cette idée, ne m'en voulez pas. Par pitié. Je me rachèterai.


	7. Drabble : Dîner de cons

**Dîner de cons**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating, disclaimer quelque part ailleurs  
Note : **Je tiens à préciser que toutes les fautes d'expressions commises par ce cher Lin sont authentiques de moi. Il détint sur moi. Véridique, à l'oral j'aligne plus trois mots de français correct.  
**Note 2 : **Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, un dîner de con a pour concept que chacun des participant invite un con à un diner avec les autres participants. Celui qui a invité le pire de tous gagne. Concernant le film du même nom, j'ai adoré, pour un truc français. Ah oui, et l'idée m'est venue toute seule, c'est pour ça qu'elle est naze.

* * *

- Dis-moi Lin ... Tu sais ce qu'un "dîner de cons" ? ... Non, finis d'avaler avant et répond-moi.  
- Nan ... Pourquoi ?  
- Juste comme ça. Tu me permettrais de t'en inviter à un ?  
- Ben tu sais ... Du moment qu'on manger ...  
- Je me disais bien.

* * *

Petit jeu : Quel est le rapport entre "con", "dîner" et "Lin" ? Celui qui ne trouve pas n'a rien à envier à ce dernier.  
45 mots ... Et puis libre à vous d'en trouver du Lined ...


	8. Drabble : Créature

**Créature**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating, disclaimer et compagnie ... Roooh ... ==  
Note : **Dédicace à Ero-Pikachu ou "La fille qui débarque en plein désert Australien en pull en disant "'Fait bon.""  
**Conseil inutile : **Visualisez la scène, c'est plus causant.

* * *

La créature était là, allongée sur le sol, sur le dos. Son bras était tendu vers ce qui serait le ciel si _elle_ était debout. Mais elle ne semblait pas capable de se lever. Dans l'ombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, on distinguait à peine ses deux longues jambes tremblantes. Edward Elric se demandait comment une telle abomination avait pu se retrouver là. Il regardait avait horreur le bras de la créature, tendu vers lui, trembler faiblement. Sa tête était renversée en arrière et offrait au jeune alchimiste une vue de son visage tournée à 180°. Ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés étaient rependus sur le sol dur et froid. Une lueur inquiétante illuminait ses yeux et de sa bouche ouverte sortait une sorte de râle, un semblant de tentative de communication. Enfin Ed se décida à hurler …

- Putain ! Lin, je veux que tu me préviennes, d'une quand tu débarques chez moi pendant mon absence, et de deux avant tes putains d'évanouissements débiles !

* * *

Il lui en demande un peu trop tout de même. 165 mots, environ ...


	9. OS : Compétition virile fraternelle

**Compétition fraternelle virile**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **Uh. T.**  
Rating : **Flemme.  
**Note : **Produit par un esprit malade après un cocktail Pérusse.

* * *

Il fallait vraiment que Lust s'ennuie pour s'intéresser aux affaires des autres. Aujourd'hui précisemment, elle s'ennuyait. La malheureuse. Le destin, ce sadique décida qu'elle passerait pile devant Envy et Greed à _ce _moment-là. Ils se tenaient dos à elle, et Lust put entendre quelques bribes de conversation. Visiblement, ils se disputaient. Pour changer.

- Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit, le mien est au moins deux fois plus volumineux que le tiens.  
- Pas du tout, rétorqua Greed, je peux même te le prouver.

Intriguée, Lust s'approcha silencieusement et se demandant si les Homonculus produisaient beaucoup de cérumen.

- Suffit de mesurer pour comparer, j'ai pas besoin de tes arguments idiots !  
- Tsss ! Quelle mauvaise foi, Envy. En parlant de ça, je parierais jusqu'à un peu de mon argent que tu t'es métamorphosé rien que pour l'étirer encore plus, pas vrai ?

Lust se rapprocha davantage, se nettoyant les oreilles.

- Qui est de mauvaise foi ? J'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour ça !  
- Bon, là je dois avouer, ça m'a l'air naturel. On est d'accord si je dis que si on te plaçait devant le petit FullMetal, il serait encore plus grand ?  
- Là, oui.

Elle, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'une bonne soeur commençait à se sentir rougir. C'était quoi cette discussion ?!

- Greed, n'essaie même pas. Il peut pas être plus large que ça.  
- Nan mais tu m'as bien vu, la gonzesse ? Je suis bien plus grand que toi, d'abord. C'est proportionnel. D'ailleurs, si le tien à l'air plus grand, c'est juste par rapport à la comparaison, vu que le reste est minusc--  
- AHA ! Tu te contredis sans arrêt ! Plus rien à répondre, gueule de con ?

Ça-y-était. Lust sentait ses joues pâles rougir et son nez saigner. Ses vaisseaux sanguins se reconstituèrent et elle s'apprêta à aller leur dire qu'ils avaient honte quand …

- Si ! D'abord, le tien est plus … euh … comment dire … arrondi ?  
- Ouais. P'têtre … Le tien à des côtés plutôt pointus.  
- Voilà, c'est ce que je disais. C'est ça qui fait la différence.

Lust ne comprit pas vraiment ces dernières répliques qui ne s'inséraient pas du tout dans le contexte. Sans doutes était-elle trop choquée pour comprendre. Envy allait répliquer que n'importe quoi gros con de vautour, mais il fut interrompue par soeur Lust.

- PUTAIN ! Les garçons, vous êtes réellement dégueulasse ! Vous vous rendez compte de quoi vous parlez ?  
- Bah … De nos sourires … D'ailleurs, dis-lui Lust, que le mien est plus grand.

Okay. Finalement, c'était toujours elle la plus perverse de la famille.

* * *

Parce que Greed et Envy ont tout les deux un joli sourire (Envy, surtout) et une soeur aux idées déplacés.  
En attendant le retour de "Mary-Sue must die" ... --"


	10. Triptyque

**Triptyque: Atmosphère de complot, interlude comique et souvenirs gelés**

**Auteur : **Chika (Ero-Pikachu serait morte ?)  
**Rating : **Pour une fois, (presque) pas de vulgarité et rien de pervers. Si, si, j'vous assure.  
**Disclaimer : **Parce qu'ils faut bien rajouter cette élégante ligne de temps en temps.  
**Note importante ! : **Ce chapitre est divisé en 4 parties. Les trois premières parties se suivent et doivent être lues dans l'ordre pour comprendre. La quatrième est une sorte d'"épilogue".  
On peut dire qu'il est en deux grandes parties, j'ai essayé de faire varier les ambiances, pour essayer. Mais si j'en dit plus ... Hmprf.

* * *

Ils étaient trois hommes et un café fumant. D'un côté de la table, il y en avait deux, semblant à la fois nerveux et excités. Nerveux surtout. Ils jetaient des coups d'oeil à droite à à gauche, vérifiant si le dragon ne se cachait pas parmi leurs placides lézards de camarades dans ce réfectoire froid peu peuplé. Et de l'autre côté de la table, un troisième homme, qui arborait un sourire suffisant et satisfait. Roy Mustang, on s'en doutait bien, laissant les deux autres à leur panique, sirota tranquillement son café et sortit une enveloppe épaisse de sa veste.

- T-Tout est là ?  
- Affirmatif … Noms, dates, âges et lieux. Comme convenu.  
- Que fait-on en cas d'interception de l'information ?  
- Je n'endosse aucune responsabilité, bien entendu. Je vous donne les documents parce que vous avez accepté notre marché. « Vous les faites passer à tous les hommes de Briggs qui ne dénonceront pas notre cause aux autorités supérieurs. En échange, je me débrouille pour obtenir _ceci_. ». J'avais été clair.

Les deux malheureux s'entre-regardèrent avant de hocher de la tête. Le chacal en tirait profit sans prendre de risques … Mais le résultat en vaudrait la peine. Le plus imposant des deux jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule. C'était trop tard pour refuser, si on les surprenait, tous trois allaient se faire assassiner. Le second soupira et avança sa main gantée.

- Nous ferons attention.

Mustang se leva, mais déclara d'une voix solennelle avant de déguerpir.

- Je l'espère pour vous … Sinon ... Je n'ose même pas imaginer que qu'elle vous fera.

…

Ils étaient maintenant les deux seuls à assumer la faute. Ils pouvaient encore balancer le paquet par dessus la muraille, ils pouvaient encore s'en échapper. Mais si on remontait jusqu'à eux, tous ces efforts, toutes ces négociations n'auraient servi à rien. Au moment où ils décachèteraient cette enveloppe, ils scelleraient leurs destins. La salamandre en cire les narguait tout deux. Ouvrira, ouvrira pas … La tension était à son comble et …

Scriiitch.

- Bordel, Miles ! J'étais en pleine réflexion sérieuse et toi tu casses tout en ouvrant ce courrier du diable !  
- Je m'excuse, rétorqua-t-il, c'est fait pour être ouvert et divulgué !

Buccaneer se passa la main gauche sur le visage. Leurs vies venaient d'être détruites, autant lire et regarder à présent.

…

Le choc. L'épouvante. L'horreur. Un carnaval d'émotion défilaient à ce moment sur les visages devenus livides des deux soldats. Mais de temps en temps, ils se surprenaient à sourire, voire éclater de rire. « Tu vois ce que je vois ? » « Oh mon dieu … Ishballa … Comment cela a-t-il pu être possible un jour … » « Aaaah ! Retire ces images de devant moi ! Mes yeux fondent ! ».

Quand un bruit derrière eux stoppa leur « lecture ». Un bruit qui ressemblait à … un souffle. Un souffle courroucé. Le souffle du dragon qu'ils craignaient tant. Surmontant leur tétanie, Miles et Buccaneer se retournèrent lentement et dévisagèrent la créature furieuse.

- Vous vous amusez bien, à ce que je vois …  
- C'EST-PAS-NOUS-C'EST-MUSTANG-QUI-NOUS-FORCÉS-ON-VOUS-JURE-MADAME !

… Ce furent les dernières paroles que les deux déserteurs hurlèrent avant de s'enfuir, laissant tomber au sol le paquet de photos, toutes couvertes d'annotations, et l'enveloppe où était griffonnée le titre et thème de la série de clichés._  
« L'enfance douce et heureuse d'Olivia Miller Armstrong. Avec les ricanements de R.M.»_

* * *

Cet idiot avait été narcissique et fier de son oeuvre au point de « signer ». Comme si la reine des glaces allait se faire rouler aussi facilement … Enrageant, Olivia rafla toutes les photos d'un seul coup de main agile et s'approcha du poêle à bois. Son oeil bleu vrilla une seconde. Une petite fille lui rendit son regard, le même, mais en une version extrêmement plus chaleureuse. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Ces longs cheveux blonds avaient toujours étaient semblables et elle portait une robe, à cette époque. Elle retourna la photographie d'une main tremblante. Le temps avait rendu le commentaire presque indéchiffrable. À l'encre bleue, en calligraphie soignée, on (certainement son père) avait écrit :_  
Olivia (9 ans), Alex (… ans) et Catherine bébé devant la maison. 18...  
_

En rouge, un connard (devinez qui) avait rajouté :_  
Hahaha. Ce qu'elle est mignonne. _

Certes, elle avait l'air adorable et épanouie. Mais tellement faible. Un petite poupée de cire qui était devenue une insensible muraille de glaces. Elle n'avait aucuns regrets d'avoir changé ainsi.  
Olivia esquissa le geste de jeter les photos puis se ravisa et les rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Mais juste pour avoir des preuves quand elle trainera Mustang, Buccaneer et Miles en justice, hein …

Presque aucuns regrets.

* * *

Hm. C'est mon choix.  
Je suis sûre que Olivia a été une gentille petite fille, mais qu'elle a décidé un jour de s'endurcir, mais qu'au fond ... *_Ero-Pikachu envoie une attaque Éclair sur Chika*. _Okay, okay, c'est peut-être stupide, mais j'aime bien envisager à comme ça.  
C'est mon choix.  
A part ça, je suis toujours aussi fâchée avec les chutes, l'humour de bon goût et les passages sérieux, avec plein de réflexions et d'émotions ?


	11. Ironie ?

**Ironie ?**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu  
**Rating : **K+ ! Un exploit !  
**Pas envie d'écrire encore le disclaimer  
Note : **Changement de POV difficile, hein, Pikaero ? TRES IMPORTANT DE LIRE LA NOTE DE FIN !**  
**

* * *

Elle essayait de rejoindre l'église. Ce lieu si sacré pour elle et dont son âme sœur l'avait trop éloignée à son goût. Même en fermant la lourde porte, elle entendait toujours le bruit des bombes résonner en elle. S'avançant vers l'autel, elle prit un cierge. Elle le faisait chaque matin autrefois, avant. Avant que la guerre ne ravage le pays et que toutes celles considérées comme "bonne sœur" ne soit condamnée. Elle avait réussi à cacher son statut juste avant que les soldats ne la trouvent. En regardant les vitraux, elle se jura de les venger tous, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient subis. Soudain, quelque chose éclata derrière elle et tout devint noir.

...

Le noir, toujours le noir. Après des jours d'absence. Qui suis-je ? Ou plutôt ... que suis-je ? Apparemment, aujourd'hui sera différent car ils décident enfin de me montrer une lumière. Et devant cette lumière, une personne aux cheveux blonds est penchée vers moi.

- Sois ma Luxure.

* * *

**Note de fin !** Alors, c'est TRÈS incohérent. Les homonculus du manga "pas créés par Dante à partir de transmutations humaines ratée" proviennent d'âmes de la pierre Philosophale ...  
Pika ne m'a rien expliqué, m'a refilé son torchon et s'est enfuie. Je ne comprends pas plus que vous ... On peut penser que :

1) Il s'agit d'un croisement défectueux de la version 1 (Dante) et de la version 2 (Father) de la création d'homonculus  
2) Ce pourrait être une autre "vie" humaine de Lust de la version 1, sauf que Pikaero a fait une erreur en mentionnant Father implicitement.  
3) Elle s'est complétement foutue de moi et a juste essayé de me faire croire qu'elle travaillait.


	12. Drabble : Trahison

**Trahison**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu  
**Rating : **K+ ! Oh, miracle !  
**Disclaimer : **Nous savons tous que TOUT est à Greed.  
**Note : **Y'en a pas, dans le risque qu'elle soit plus longue que le texte.

* * *

Il arrivait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'_il_ ne revienne. Elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, elle était piégée et le savait. Les fenêtres étaient fermées comme pour éviter aux passants de voir ce triste spectacle et la cheminée était trop étroite pour qu'elle arrive à s'y faufiler. Son bourreau allait bientôt revenir et la forcer à le faire. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, toujours fidèle à son poste, elle avait toujours satisfait les clients alors pourquoi la trahissait-il en ce jour si funeste ? Son ombre apparut alors sur le plancher.

- Winry, l'inspecteur va bientôt arriver. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de mettre des vêtements recouvrant tout ton corps, déclara gravement M. Garfiel

* * *

**Chika : **Fais un drabble  
**Ero-Pikachu : **Ouais  
*Deux secondes plus tard*  
**Ero-Pikachu : **Tiens. Fous-moi la paix maintenant.


	13. OS : Rhum et conséquences

**Rhum et conséquences**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating : **T+ ... Ugh  
**Disclaimer : **Bwah  
**Note : **Inspiré de faits rééls. Voir note de fin.

* * *

Il se sentait reprendre conscience petit à petit. Il était affalé contre un mur, le bras droit posé sur une sorte de caisse, son autre bras le long du corps. Sa main gauche trainait misérablement dans du verre brisé. À cet endroit, le sol et les débris étaient tâchés de sang, mais la main tatouée d'un étrange dessin était intacte. Elle s'était sûrement coupée puis régénérée durant la nuit. La nuit ? Non, attendez, quelle heure il est ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Première chose à faire : ouvrir les yeux. Sa première vision fut celle de ses jambes étendues, du sol, et des multiples bouteilles de rhum qui y jonchaient. Ah. Une question en moins à se poser. Il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. Il tenta de relever la tête, mais dès le premier mouvement, il sentit les conséquences de la soirée précédente l'assaillir. Aïe.

Il entendit alors des voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- On le laisse comme ça ou on le réveille ?  
- Je propose de planquer son portefeuille et de lui gribouiller le visage.  
- Après ce qu'on vient d'entendre à son propos, ce serait dégueulasse de lui faire ça en plus …  
- Vos gueules ! On dirait qu'il nous entend !  
- Euh … Boss ? M'sieur Greed ?

Répondre.

- Mgné.  
- C'est bon, il dort encore. On peut continuer notre conversation.

Greed sentait qu'il allait en apprendre de belles.

- … Donc on peut dire que cette soirée a été très instructive …  
- Nous savons désormais que le boss ne porte pas de sous-vêtements …  
- … Que les homonculus peuvent rêver.  
- … Qu'ils peuvent parler dans leur sommeil.  
- … Qu'il était très _lié_ avec un certain « Envy » …

Oh misère.

- … Que notre chef est botanophile* …  
- … Que, apparemment, il aime beaucoup faire ça avec des psychopathes …  
- … Que, pendant un temps, il fantasmait aussi sur une personnes nommée « Lust » …

Putain.

- … Qu'il cachait son fric dans sa première bouteille de vodka …  
- … Et pour finir, qu'il regrette que Martel, Envy et Lust ne soient pas à la place des trois dindes qu'il trimballe dans tout le bar.  
- Dites, vous pensez que les bouclier ultime marche pendant son sommeil ? On pourrait p'têtre le tuer, pendant ce temps-là …  
- Martel, dis pas de conneries. Tu sais bien que ça le réveillerait.

Greed était sous le choc. Il avait vraiment dit tout ça. Il était à peine réveillé et il gardait sans s'en rendre compte les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire pendante. Visiblement, ses chimères s'en rendirent compte.

- Ah ben merde, il nous entend, on dirait.

Dolchatte s'approcha de lui, l'air désolé et lui tapota l'épaule.

- On vous verra plus jamais de la même façon, boss.  
- Pauvre homme, murmura Roa  
- Je pense que ça nous donne le droit de lui obéir un peu moins, pas vrai ? Demanda Uruchi, plein d'espoir.

Ils s'en allèrent, plantant leur chef là où ils l'avaient trouvé. Greed se prit la tête entre les mains. Il désirait tout sauf une chose : avoir à recroiser le regard de ses subordonnés.  
Prolonger cette léthargie au maximum. Pitié.

* * *

Il se trouve qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose, un peu ... Sauf que je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil, mes serviteurs ont tout simplement trouvé une conversation Skype entre Pikaero et moi ... (Nous faisons partie d'une bande d'amis se prenant pour des animaux. Pika fait le serpent. Je me suis autoproclamée chef et force mes larbins à m'appeler "maître", "boss", "Dieu", ou "impératrice". Bwahaha.)

*Botanophile : Qui "aime" les plantes. Genre fantasmer sur un palmier. Voir à "Ero-Pikachu".


	14. Défi : Une histoire de sérieux

**Une histoire de sérieux**

**Auteur : **Chika, sur un défi de Pikaero**  
Rating : **K, c'est Rose, aussi.  
**Disclaimer : **Vous ne lisez jamais cette ligne, pas vrai ?  
**Note : **J'ai écrit ça suite à un défi de Ero-Pikachu en Janvier 2010 ... Je sais que c'est con de passer par Lior pour aller à Rush Valley, je sais que ce couple est absurde, je ne sais pas si Rose est aussi bigote après le passage des frères Elric, mais c'est à peu près la seule personnalité qu'on lui connait. Enfin merde, c'est un défi !

* * *

Rose Thomas avait toujours pris le mariage comme un engagement sérieux, solennel et éternel devant Dieu. Etant extrêmement fervente et soucieuse de commettre un certain quota de bonnes actions … Par exemple, rentrons dans le vice … le vif du sujet, ce matin, elle avait généreusement offert à manger à ce jeune homme qu'elle avait trouvé mort de faim dans la rue. Rose s'était trouvée très flattée lorsque Lin Yao, on s'en doutait, entre autres prince de Xing, affamé de service, un peu coureur et imbécile émérite, s'était confondu en remerciements. Non, en fait il avait juste dit « merci », avec un énorme sourire. Puis elle avait prit une teinte rappelant son nom quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il cherchait une fiancée en vue de ses prochaines ambitions. Attendrie, elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant elle. D'abord un mariage grandiose devant son dieu chéri bien-aimé. Puis une belle maison, et ensuite ils auraient de gentils bâtards– … enfants à qui le couple en harmonie parfaite qu'ils formeraient raconterait l'histoire idiote mais siiii romantique de leur rencontre. Ils couleraient des jours heureux, et …

Son illusion fut brisée, enfin, juste un peu fêlée lorsqu'une jeune fille vêtue bizarrement pour se balader en ville arriva, paniquée, mais semblant soulagée.

- Je l'ai retrouvé ! Prince, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez encore perdu connaissance ?  
- Oh, Lan Fan, salut.

Elle se tourna alors vers Rose, qui arborait toujours son air énamouré et attendri.

- Si il s'agit encore d'une demande en mariage, ne prenez pas au sérieux, s'il vous plait. C'est la quatrième aujourd'hui. Pardonnez le dérangement, nous devons encore aller à Rush Valley.  
- À la revoir, fille aux cheveux de bonbon.

Rose, complètement larguée et le coeur en miettes regardait la ninja s'en aller avec le clown qui avait failli gâcher sa vie. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

* * *

Juste pour dire que nous sommes vivantes, c'était un machin qui trainait dans mes tiroirs.  
On a des projets de recueils en ce moments, mais Pikaero n'aime PAS les recueils. Le temps de la convaincre ... A bientôt.


	15. Drabble : Papercut

**Papercut**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Disclaimer : **À court de blagues là-dessus  
**Rating : **K  
**Note : **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce drabble un peu ... spécial.

* * *

Ça ne faisait presque pas mal. C'était fascinant. Cette petite coupure, entaillant à peine la peau fine et maladivement pâle, était fascinante pour cet enfant surprotégé et couvé. Sans doutes était-ce sa punition pour fouiner ainsi dans le bureau de son père. Oui, il ressemblait à une petite fouine, ce garçon peu sociable, renfermé et souvent brutalisé les rares fois où il sortait de la bicoque qui lui servait de maison. Son père n'était apparemment pas satisfait de sa vie. Le jour, il était contraint de faire fonctionner son petit commerce en ville de Central, et il passait ses nuits à gratter du papier et le noircir d'encre. Son activité nocturne ne semblait pas porter ses fruits, et il était une sorte d'écrivain raté (1). C'était justement à une de ces mystérieuse feuilles de papiers que l'enfant chétif devait sa blessure. De ses grands yeux bleus délavés, il regarda un minuscule trait se dessiner sur son doigt tremblant, et une goute de sang y perler. Un léger frottement avec du papier et il se trouvait … séparé en deux. Sa peau si lisse au départ était _tranchée_ et désunifiée. Quel phénomène passionnant et étrange …

Le petit Barry était en extase pour la première fois.

* * *

(1) Dédicace à Ero-Pikachu et à moi-même. Je sais, ça ne se fait pas.

Un peu glauque ? Débile ? Sans intérêt ? Je vous l'accorde. C'est très chouette de se mettre dans la tête de Barry. C'est fou le nombre de machins bizarres là-dedans ...  
À part ça, je suis ... une obsessionnelle des coupures de papier. Je ne sais pas ce qui me marque là-dedans, je rêve souvent de ça oO. "Papercut" figure dans nombre de mes pseudos lorsque "Chika" est déjà pris, c'est un peu comme un nom de famille ? :3  
Je suis un boucher psychopathe. À bientôt.


End file.
